Halloween Moon
by howlingmoonrise
Summary: AU oneshot - "The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found, and in their place there seems to be a good feeling all around." Soul Evans isn't one for listening to well-meaning advice, even if it may save his sanity.


Prompt asked by chaoticlivi on tumblr, but I felt this had a place apart from the other drabbles as I've been wanting to write this for a while.

Enjoy!

* * *

The full moon is high in the sky, bigger and brighter than he has ever seen, and if he were to take Blair's advice he would hurry home and lock all the doors before midnight ticks by.

He doesn't, however, because even thought his brother's girlfriend is usually spot on when reading omens and interpreting gut feelings, Kid's Halloween party is in full blast - and everyone knows that when Death the Kid throws a party, it'll be the best of the year.

So he decides to do what any other teenager with a functioning, hormone-ridden brain would do - dress up and arrive fashionably late, when the music is loud and pumping and bodies are grinding together under the starry sky and low garden lights.

It's the first time in a long time Soul Evans has attended a party held outdoors, but he can't deny that it's a perfect setting for a Halloween party, especially if the dark architecture of the mansion itself is to be taken into consideration. Well, that and the fact that Kid's garden looks more like a cemetery than anything else, though he has been assured that it's only Lord Death's morbid sense of humor that made it so, no real graves actually coming into play.

Which is a relief, because now he is definitely feeling the little foreboding shivers going down his spine.

_Fucking Blair got me all creeped out_, Soul thinks irritably to himself. He isn't really being fair, he knows, because Blair is just worried about him, but that still doesn't stop him from feeling like she's treating him like a little kid.

Well, at least he can spend a few hours letting out all his steam before feeling guilty for being mad at someone who only means well. The red punch is probably already spiked, so he laddles out a cupful of the bloody liquid while eyeing the mass of dancing bodies. The thrumming bass pounds unpleasantly in his ears, but he'll make an effort to not be picky about music for once.

After all, it's the day renowned for "come as you are not". Who is he to disagree?

Soul finally spots a blue, spiky head of hair in the middle of the crowd and starts making his way towards it, relieved for actually finding someone he knows. He figures it's time to stop hiding in shadowed balconies during parties, but he really doesn't feel like being suffocated and humped by complete strangers.

But then his opinion changes, because _bend him over and fuck him in the ass, _the prettiest green eyes he has ever seen are staring into his as a soft body falls right into his arms.

"Ah, s-sorry," she says, and he's sure there are angels singing in the distance. "I tripped."

"It's fine," he says in a normal tone of voice, though how he manages it is beyond comprehension since his brain seems to have turned into mush. "Happens to the best of us. I'm Soul, by the way."

She smiles, little dimples appearing on the corners of her mouth, and he is mesmerized. "I'm Maka."

Some asshole bumps into him from behind, and he stumbles into her. She smells absolutely mouth-watering, a mix of scents he can't quite place but that are completely intoxicating and keep drawing him in.

"Sorry," he mutters, fascinated by the way goosebumps break out along the skin of her neck as his breath brushes against it.

"It's okay." Is it just his delirious mind at work, or does she sound breathy? "We should probably get out of the middle of the crowd."

He whispers out a quiet _okay_ as she grabs his hand, leading towards a quieter corner of the party. He makes the best out of being dragged by her by casting a long, appreciative look at her creamy legs, nearly fully exposed by the short skirt she is wearing.

"I like your teeth, by the way," she says, eyes half-lidded. He suddenly feels far too self-conscious, away from the heat and proximity given by the crowd, and his mouth quickly seals shut to hide them. She smiles at him, fingers gently separating his lips again as her face draws nearer.

And then a cat hisses.

"Fuck!" he curses, more startled than anything. He can swear the cat's fur is an odd shade of purple as he shoos it off. Maka is silent behind him as the cat gives them one last look before running away.

"Sorry about that," he stammers out, heart still pounding from the fright.

"It's fine." Her teeth, perfectly straight and white, glint from behind her lips under the moonlight. "It's not your fault. Animals tend not to like me in general."

Soul can't find it in himself to look her in the eye. Thankfully, the glistening moon above provides a good distraction. "They must be restless since tonight is a full moon, plus it's Halloween."

"Oh?" she says. He can feel her heat as she draws herself closer to him, that entrancing scent surrounding him once again.

"Y-Yeah," he stammers out. "Supposedly all kinds of spirits come out tonight."

Soul can feel her perfect lips curl against his neck. His breathing gets heavier. "Tell me more."

"Well, there's rules," he babbles, fully aware that he sounds extremely uncool at the moment. "Blair said so, anyway. Halloween is like, uhh, a holiday, but as soon as midnight hits, all bets are off."

Her mouth is warm as it travels up his neck, across his jaw, up until her lips nearly touch his.

"I really like guys who know their stuff," she says against his lips, teasing and slow. He can taste the bubblegum of her breath.

_Keep your cool_, he chants. _Keep your cool, keep your cool—_

And then she kisses him.

Her lips press fully into his, half-open mouth moulding with his, and electricity runs though his body at the sensation. Her nails run up his back enticingly, one of her hands sliding into his white hair and gripping it tight.

Soul is pretty sure that she is fulfilling every fantasy he ever had, because no one had ever shown any interest for the rough type of kissing he likes. Yet Maka, this stranger that seems to have been made just for him, kisses like she needs him to breath, teeth sinking slightly into his lower lip as she sucks it into her mouth. HIs hands slide down her back, pulling her into him and feeling her warmth. He wants her closer, _closer_, and she seems to agree as her body melts against his form, hips pressing into his erection. Their tongues slide together alluringly as she grasps at every piece of him she can hold on to, and then the clock in the mannor strikes midnight.

He doesn't notice anything different at first. But then her nails are a little too sharp against his shoulders where they slid underneath his shirt, her lips are eager against his with renewed fervor, the place his hands are caressing on her back feels leathery. He strokes it as it flutters under his hand and she moans loudly, head thrown back and neck exposed - he kind of wants to nibble on it, but then her eyes are one him, and though they are still pretty, they are also of a toxic green colour.

"Wha—" he starts to say, but then cuts himself off as the black, bat-like wings he'd been fondling extend behind her back.

Her smile is no longer cute, but ferocious and lustful. Blair's warnings suddenly flood his brain with full force.

_After midnight, all bets are off._

"I _really _like boys who know their stuff," she purrs, claws drawing blood from their grasp on his skin. "Too bad it didn't serve you of much."

Her mouth closes on his for one last hungry kiss as her wings beat powerfully, dragging both of them up into the sky as the demon claims her prey.

The full moon disappears behind the clouds in the sky.


End file.
